Structural information for buildings can be difficult to obtain. Some types of information may be readily accessible such as a number of rooms in a building, property value, square footage, lot size and the like. However, other types of information may be more challenging to obtain. For example, information about parts of a building that are not easily observable may be difficult to collect. Similarly, information that requires close inspection or analysis might be similarly elusive. While aerial imagery and space-based imagery has become more generally available and the use thereof more widespread, the manner in which this type of imagery is analyzed and processed has not achieved a level of sophistication requisite for more accurate assessments of structural risks and the like.